Ant Hill
Abandon hope, all ye who enter here... An apt title, abandon all hope, and everything you expect about Kong, full of semi-trolls, grammar-whores, queer-mo-sexuals, and some messed-up mods, conversation can get a little... trippy. For all it's faults, Ant Hill is a major room, usually full to bursting, and rarely silent (as far as I know, but I have no life out side of Kong, so I tend to make conversation). At Ant Hill, we strongly praise our motto, "If it ain't gay it ain't Ant Hill!". Hardly a gay haven, but we make it work, along with a few gay regs, we have the pleasure of Kong's greatest homo-mod visit us frequently. EDIT: Recently invaded by a few attention-whores and, due to improper matinence (read murder), the fawn-boys and boast-bitches followed quickly. Currently the never proud Ant Hill resembles a junior high wasteland. All who wish to combat this disturbing trend must act soon. Also the list of regs below sucks, obvious self-editor is obvious. Moderators that have lived to tell the tale amanda123 - A guy who never a jerk or braggs about being mod someone you can trust and is fun and is threatening you then your kinda lucky hope you meet him Storageheater - A truly legendary mod, and fun guy to speak to, visits when we make him, and enjoys himself, he has no choice. Fnar3221 - Again, a mod I like, doesn't act like he's something special and visits occasionally. Good friends with Storageheater, they're both freakin' mental. * RestlessNative - Another personal favourite from the mod line-up. Re-modded, and pretty good for it, I still think he should have room ownership back, but that's just me. He also has a deep hatred for Guy923, which guy assumes is friendship. Mercenaries. *sigh* ABANDONED US ;_; * RemoWilliams - A raging alcoholic that plays piano. I never thought that could happen, but apparently so. Meisme - She's an odd one, but visits regularly. A little bi-polar in her silences, but I suppose every mod goes crazy at some point. She likes to try convert people to Christianity. EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. (I don't know him personally, but it seems like we should have a mod down here that's not got any problems) ThePilch - A good mod, if somewhat occassional in his visits, worth keeping an eye out for. 'Anthillians to look out for' epicfail4u - (and variations there upon) - You'll want to push him off a cliff at some point during your Kong life, but he's actually a pretty good guy, once you can stop him talking about his troll-cat. agrimmer - The biggest failure to troll-dom since epic actually tried to get his cat to type. epeen - Self proclaimed furry. * HugotheElder - A smart, reasonably popular person. He has no enemies, whether he's killed them all, or just consistently nice, we'll never know. Rexels - Again, annoying occasionally, but worth putting up with. Guy923 - Sometimes thinks he's a troll, but only ever a troll with training wheels. Basically a good guy, he just spends too much time in Ant Hill to stay that way. Holidayguy923 - Guy923's Holiday version, comes out on holidays, mostly christmas. See guy923 ^ Con4you '- FAIL WHALE!!! aceospades47 - FAIL WHALE TOO!! Seven7Seven - He/She is speedymaddy's mother/father as well as sister. stupidheader - the King of Ant Hill, and the master behind most of the chaos that occurs there. Absolute twat. Jcarminex - Likes to think he's King of trolls, but lacks style and finesse, just an over-hyped spammer. JustCosImaGirl - Irritating ilikechicks - Same situation as above. amarie93 - She is a random chick who works 21rst street to feed her 5 childen. Terrible at dodging thrown vehicles. dimitri999 - He is always doing homework and is always chating at the same time. * kazookazoo - A self-described troll (although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. Has long since abandoned Ant Hill after a tiff with another regular which involved him being blackmailed and shamed away. Breneric - I'm not entirely sure what Breneric is, but he's fun, regular, and English, so he at least spells "colour" correctly. TangoSukaa - Another Ant to befriend, a generally good guy, likes to play his Xbox and chat at the same time. Jon509 - Slightly pretentious pseudo-intellectual youth who holds above the head the fact that he's slightly smarter than your average fifteen-year-old. Everyone above the age of eighteen is annoyed with his antics and only puts up with his douchebaggery and bragging because they understand that he'll get his ass kicked the second he hits university. robotree - He contradicts himself often. Beware. mipos - An irritating little sod. Seems intent on believing he's good looking. He is wrong. * Mr Polite - Likes to start seemingly pointless arguments. His mother dropped him when he was a baby. On purpose. She didn't realise abortion took place before the birth. snakeseyes - A self proclaimed lurker who just prefers to play games and laugh at the people chatting sarge98 - He's just sarge fun,happy,lovable sarge. also so doesn't get why people are so homophobic Meghan16 - Annoying. Incredibly so. TheHighlyBlessed - Can be an irritating little *choose your own expletive* sometimes, but gets on with people when he wants to. Shadowbot123- A kind of a follower Of another linguist HahaMe - Likes to follow rules and enforces then even if he isn't a moderator.Always serious and will argue to the point of a screen cracking when pissed off.Few people can piss him off to be honest.Kinda calm at times and kind to mods.He is level obsessed and likes getting badges.And watch out because he will report you and all his reports are taken into effect.But he is a good ant to befriend and is very regular to Ant Hill and is good friends with 3-4 mods... Also obviously wrote his own description. * Mahalko128 - Crack mongerish crack monger. Description finished. '''Jerber '- A hardboiled police cheif, just one day away from retirement. Too old for this crap. '''Natamora - A genuinely nice person, so what the hell is she doing in Ant Hill? * = signifies a user declared an official member of the Ant Hill Senior Citizens Club